As an increasing development of technology, there are more and more multimedia player devices having a playing function, such as a computer, a cell phone, and a tablet PC, via which may play a multimedia file including audio data packets and video data packets. When the multimedia player device plays the multimedia file, the multimedia player device needs to send the audio data packets contained in the multimedia file to an audio player device and send the video data packets contained in the multimedia file to a video player device, so as to play the multimedia file. For example, the multimedia player device is a computer, and when the computer plays the multimedia file, a host of the computer, i.e., a Central Processing Unit (CPU), needs to send the audio data packets contained in the multimedia file to a sound box connected to the CPU, and to send the video data packets contained in the multimedia file to a display connected to the CPU, so as to play the multimedia file.